


Initiative

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light.





	1. Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.   


At four thirty a.m. Donna Moss stumbled into the kitchen of her apartment and opened the refrigerator. The young blonde woman scrounged through various containers hoping she still had a sleeve of bagels. Donna couldn't remember the last time she had bought groceries. Between Josh accompanying the President on a recent trip to England and Ireland and the long hours she had barely been home long enough to catch a few hours sleep let alone worry about what food she had in the apartment.

Donna heard the coffee maker click on just as she shut the refrigerator door bagels in hand. If she was lucky she had just enough time to grab breakfast before she had to leave for work. Josh had a five twenty senior staff meeting.

Donna tossed the bagel in the toaster and sleepily leaned back against the counter. Her gaze landed on a small calendar that was hanging by the telephone. February already? It seemed like yesterday had been Christmas. Donna smiled....February meant a lot of things...winter drawing to a close, ground hog's day, leap year, Valentine's Day....

Donna nearly jumped at the last thought. Another Valentine's Day and she hadn't even thought of who to ask on a date. Not that there was that many prospects with her schedule.

The toaster dinged and Donna stepped forward to grab a plate out of the cabinet trying to shake the gloomy thoughts that had descended. Valentine's Day was for couples and right now Donna was painfully aware she wasn't part of one. Nor had she been on New Year's Eve or Christmas or any day in between.

As Donna took a bite of bagel a plan started to form. One way or another she wasn't going to spend this Valentine's Day alone.

*********

The day flew by for Donna and it was two o'clock before she had a chance to put phase one of her plan into motion. Donna caught up with Zoey Bartlet as the young brown haired girl walked toward the Oval Office.

"Hey Donna."Zoey greeted as she pulled off her purple mittens.

"Hi Zoey do you have a minute?"Donna asked as they rounded a corner.

Zoey stopped by Sam's office. "Sure, Charlie's probably not ready to leave for our skating date yet anyway. What's up?" Donna smiled as she placed a hand on Zoey's elbow and ushered her into Sam's empty office. "I need a favor. From Charlie as well."

********

"Anything else this afternoon, Margaret?"Chief of Staff Leo McGarry asked hoping that maybe just for once he could get out of here at a decent hour.

Margaret braced herself for the coming storm. "Ambassador...."

Leo cut her off. "Don't say it, Margaret."

"But he's in...."

"It's been a good day, Margaret don't ruin it."

"Ambassador Marbury is here for the 3 o'clock."Margaret said in a rush and instinctively took a step back.

Leo blinked. "Since when does he have a 3 o'clock?"

"Since he called at noon."

Leo rubbed his temples. "I agreed to this when?"

"The President wants his help on the thing with Libya."Margaret reminded gently.

"So why am I meeting with him?"Leo asked resignedly even though he already knew the answer.

Margaret hid a smile. "Because the President is...."

Leo stood. "Send him in."

"Yes,Sir."

*********

Margaret stepped out of the office to find the British Ambassador talking animatedly with Donna. The red haired woman cleared her throat and Donna looked up sheepishly while Marbury flashed Margaret a charming smile.

"You can go in."Margaret informed Marbury as she looked at Donna curiously.

"Thank you, Margaret."Marbury replied as he stood and turned back to Donna.

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

Donna smiled. "I'd like that."

Marbury touched her right shoulder. "Good. I'll come by and pick you up." 


	2. Initiative 2

 

Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


It was after seven by the time Margaret was able to sneak away from Leo's office for more than a minute. She peaked into the communications bullpen and was relieved to see that Sam's light was on.

Margaret crossed over to the Deputy Communications Director's office and knocked.

"Come."Sam's muffled reply echoed back through the door.

Margaret hesitantly peaked her head in. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"Seaborn replied not looking up from his legal pad.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"Margaret asked as she stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Sure."Sam replied as he tossed the legal pad onto his desk and took off his glasses. "What's up?"

Margaret sat down in one of the chairs but nervous energy made her stand and start to pace. "I feel weird coming to you with this...."

Sam frowned. "Is something going on with Leo?"

Startled Margaret glanced over at him. "No, Leo's fine.....it's Donna."

Sam leaned forward. He had been worried about Donna since the shooting. She'd been under a great deal of stress and she seemed to be taking on Josh's as well.

"She okay?"Sam asked with concern.

Margaret sat back down and folded her hands on her lap. "She went out to lunch with Ambassador Marbury today."

Sam blinked. "Marbury?"

Margaret nodded. "Yes and when she came back this afternoon she was glowing. I checked with Cathy and Carol and discovered that she and the Ambassador have been dating steadily since he was sworn in a few months ago."

Sam stood. "Donna and Marbury?"he shook his head in amazement. "I had no idea."

"Nobody did."Margaret replied anxiously. "I'm worried, Sam. If she's fallen for him.....I just don't want to see her get hurt. Not after everything that's....."

Sam nodded. "I doubt Josh knows about this....I'll talk to him. Maybe between the two of us we can convince Donna that Marbury's completely wrong for her."

Margaret stood. "I should be getting back. Leo's meeting is almost done."

"Thanks for telling me, Margaret."

Margaret paused in the doorway. "I just hope everything works out."

"Me too."Sam replied as she left.

Sam sank back down into his chair and rubbed a weary hand over his face. Donna and Marbury.....Josh was going to go through the roof. Reaching for the phone Sam dialed his best friend's office.

"Hey Josh, Sam, you had dinner yet?" 


	3. Initiative 3

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


Sam and Josh sat at a small restaurant a few blocks from the White House. Sam waited for the waitress to take their orders before he launched the Donna discussion. Sam glanced down at the utensils maybe he should move the knifes.

"Josh have you noticed anything odd about Donna recently?"Sam asked cautiously as he took a sip of soda.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You mean more than usual?"

"Yes."

Josh shook his head. "No, why, did she talk to you about something?"

"No, Margaret did."

Josh frowned. "Margaret came to you about Donna? Is she okay?"

Sam leaned forward. "She's fine....Margaret's just concerned about Donna's current boyfriend."

Josh shook his head sadly. "Another gomer? Can't be any worse than Todd the insurance lobbyist."

"She actually dated an insurance lobbyist?"Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah."Josh shifted uncomfortably remembering the hurt look in Donna's eyes as he told her she had no taste in men. "I said some stupid things and she was mad at me for a week. So who's the new gomer?"

Sam suddenly became interested in the pattern of the tablecloth. "You're not going to like it."

Josh frowned. "Samuel....."

"Marbury."Sam replied quickly risking a glance at his friend.

"What?"Josh asked not quite sure he had heard right."You can't possibly mean..."

Sam nodded. "One and the same."

"You heard wrong, Sam. There's no way my Donnatella would date that insane Brit."

"She is and has been for almost two months."Sam replied pushing away from the table slightly waiting for the coming explosion.

"There's no way...."

"Margaret told me herself plus she double-checked with Cathy and Carol."Sam confirmed.

Josh ran a weary hand over his face his mind still not quite grasping the new info. "If she was serious about him she would've told me."

"Maybe they wanted to keep a low profile."Sam suggested as the waitress arrived with their food.

Josh snorted. "Marbury keep a low profile?"

Sam chuckled. "I promised Margaret we'd talk to Donna."

"Damn straight we'll talk to Donna."Josh replied as he half-heartedly picked up his hamburger suddenly not as hungry as he was.

********

There was no time to talk to Donna when Sam and Josh returned to the West Wing. Josh and Donna finally left for home after midnight. As they walked out of the building Josh considered broaching the Marbury subject but in the end he decided against it. They were both too tired to deal with it.

"Call me when you get in?"Josh asked as they got to her car falling into their ritual when they worked late.

Donna rolled her eyes as she opened the driver's door. "Josh, my neighborhood's not as bad as you think."

"Just humor me."'

"Always."Donna replied with a grin. "Night, Joshua."

"Good night, Donnatella."Josh said as he backed up from the car allowing her to close the door.

Josh watched Donna drive off before turning and heading toward his own car. Tomorrow was Saturday normally a light day at the White House. Hopefully he and Sam could talk to Donna then.

*********


	4. Initiative 4

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


Donna smiled as she arrived at her desk the next morning. She glanced at the calendar as she sat down. Just over a week till Valentine's day. Her plan seemed to be working. Josh had been a little more attentive to her last night. Which Donna guessed meant that he had heard the rumor of her dating Marbury.

Donna looked over at Josh's dark office. There was a senior staff meeting at nine so she knew Josh wouldn't arrive until then. Which gave her a few minutes to put the next phase of her plan into motion. As she picked up the phone Donna was grateful that the Ambassador was being such a good sport about her plan. As he had told her at lunch yesterday 'Us hopeless romantics have to stick together.'

Donna's call connected and as a voice answered. "New York Times how may I direct your call?"

"Karen Cahill please."

"One moment."

"Karen Cahill."

"Ms. Cahill this is Donna Moss, Josh Lyman's assistant."

"Yes, Donna. What can I do for you?"

"I need a big favor."Donna replied as she lowered her voice and filled the newspaper reporter in on her plan.

Karen chuckled. "You'll really send that boy for a loop."

Donna's eyes widened. "You know about Josh's dislike for Ambassador Marbury?" 

"Honey, there isn't a thing in the Bartlet administration that I don't know about. What you want printed is no problem. It'll be posted on the web version in an hour or so. And I'm pretty sure I can squeeze it into the afternoon print version."

"Thanks Ms. Cahill."Donna replied with a grin. "I owe you."

"No you don't. This will make us even for the underwear incident."

*******

Saturday was busier than Josh had anticipated. They were prepping the President for his upcoming trip to Japan and there was another school shooting late Friday afternoon. By one thirty though Sam came to Josh's open office door and told him they were ordering in.

Josh nodded as he replied. "Order my usual. We'll talk to Donna then."

Sam blinked. "We?"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "I thought you promised Margaret that you'd talk to her."

Sam leaned against the doorframe after he scanned the bullpen behind him for any sign of Donna. "I told you about it. I think that covers my end."

"Sam...."

"Won't it seem weird to her if I was there?"Sam countered even though he knew this argument was a losing battle.

Josh shook his head. "No and besides you'll keep me from saying anything stupid."

"I don't think that's possible."Sam replied with a grin ducking out the door just in time to miss a legal pad that had suddenly gone airborn.

"I'll let you know when the food gets here."Sam shouted back as he made his way toward his office.


	5. Initiative 5

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

Just as the food arrived Josh realized that his office might not be the best place to have the talk with Donna. He glanced up as Donna appeared in the doorway with six file folders in one hand and a chicken salad in the other.

"Scoot."Donna ordered with a smile as she started toward the desk.

Josh shook his head as he grabbed his well done hamburger from the corner of his desk. "Come on, we're not eating here."

Donna raised an eyebrow."Since when?"

Josh forced a smile as he grabbed her arm. "Change of scenery does us all good, Donnatella. Leave those files here and lets grab Sam."

*******

Fifteen minutes later the trio regrouped in the Vermeil Room in the East Wing. The tours had ended for the day so this area was relatively peaceful. The room was better known as the Gold Room and was used as a Ladies lounge during formal occasions.

Donna glanced over at the six portraits of First Ladies; Kennedy, Nixon, Regan, Hoover, Roosevelt, and Johnson. She looked back at Josh and Sam suddenly feeling nervous. Why the change of rooms? Josh usually preferred to eat in his office when possible. He said they got more done that way. Donna absently stabbed her fork at a wayward piece of lettuce....had Josh some how found out about her call to Karen Cahill?

"Leo wants us back in forty minutes."Sam reminded Josh breaking the silence that had descended.

"Right."Josh acknowledged as he looked across at Donna. What if by some strange, twisted work of fate this Marbury fiasco was true? Josh shook his head slowly, no it couldn't be true. Donna wouldn't fall for Marbury's act, would she?

"The Vermeil collection was donated to the White House in 1956 by Mrs....."Donna began not used to the silence between the three of them.

"Donna."Josh interrupted before she could get on a trivia tangent. He set his food down on the floor and walked over to sit down next to her. "We need to talk."

Donna put on her best innocent face as she turned to look at him. "About what?"

Josh exchanged a glance with Sam who was suddenly very interested in his potato chips."You know what I'm talking about."

"Josh..."

"You're going to make me pull this out of you, aren't you?"Josh replied with a sigh."Donnatella, you're a beautiful, smart, kind person but your latest choice of boyfriends ranks right up there with Dr. Free Ride."

Sam winced and glanced at their lunches wondering if there was any sharp objects that he should move away from Donna.

Pain and sadness swept across Donna's face as she stood. She was very tempted to toss the rest of her salad in Josh's face but she didn't want the cleaning bill for the carpet in the Gold Room. Instead she set it down on the nearest table.

"I thought you were my friend, Josh."Donna stated her voice starting to tremble with anger.

Josh rose to his feet instantly wishing he could take his words back. "I am...."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it!"Donna shouted as she turned on her heel and left the room.

"That went well."Sam commented as he stood and moved to Josh's side.

"Shut up, Samuel."Josh snapped. He was worried about Donna now more than ever. If she wouldn't listen to him who would she listen to? And how was he going to fix this mess.

 


	6. Initiative 6

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

When Sam and Josh returned to the West Wing Donna was nowhere in sight. Cathy told them that she had complained of a headache and went home sick.

"A headache named Josh."Sam muttered only loud enough for Josh to hear as they walked to Josh's office.

Josh elbowed Sam in the ribs. "You weren't exactly helpful."

"You didn't give me a chance. First words out of your mouth were 'Dr. Free Ride'."

"They weren't the first words."Josh replied absently his mind working overtime trying to figure out a way to get Donna to forgive him and to get her away from Marbury.

"Okay they were the fifth and sixth word."Sam agreed as they entered Josh's office."So what are you going to do?"

"Keep her away from Marbury."Josh replied as he sat down behind his desk.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And you're doing that how? She's not speaking to you. You're lucky she didn't throw anything."

"I'll think of something."Josh stated as he glanced at the stack of papers on his desk. "But right now we better get back to work on the thing before Leo kills us."

"Okay."Sam replied as he left.

********

About a quarter after five Josh jumped three feet from the shout that came from CJ's office next door. The last time she called his name like that it was after the 'secret plan to fight inflation' fiasco.

Josh opened the adjoining door and poked his head into the press secretary's office. "You bellowed, Claudia Jean?"

CJ waved a folded newspaper, which was folded in half as she walked around her desk. "Have you read Karen Cahill's column today?"

Josh leaned against the doorframe. "She's not usually on my 'must read' list. What's she done this time?"

CJ tossed him the paper. "Oh nothing, just broke a story that you should've come to me about. First line of defense, Joshua, remember?"

Josh looked at her blankly. "There's nothing to defend, CJ."he replied as he caught the paper.

CJ sighed as she sat down on the corner of her desk. "Read."she ordered.

Josh flipped open the New York Times and began to read Cahill's column.

'White House staffer engaged to British Ambassador.'

"What?"Josh yelped as he quickly scanned the rest of the article. It just couldn't be true...she didn't have a ring on....she would've told him....

'According to sources close to the Bartlet administration Ambassador John Marbury is engaged to a White House staffer. Donnatella Moss who has worked as Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman's assistant for......'

"You didn't know."CJ said softly as she watched her friend's face

Josh shook his head as he whipped the newspaper toward the window. It sailed across CJ's desk nearly knocking Gail's goldfish bowl off the desk in the process.

"I only found out they were dating a few days ago."Josh replied angrily as he began to pace.

"Talk to her, Josh."CJ ordered quietly as she watched him carefully. If Josh reacted this way to the article she didn't want to think how Leo would react.

"I tried."Josh replied softly as he looked past CJ to the window."She got pretty mad and walked out."

"Find out what's going on, Josh."CJ ordered gently as she stood."If this is true we need to make a formal announcement."

"It's not true."Josh vowed as he moved toward the door."Donnatella would never be desperate enough to settle for the likes of Marbury." 


	7. Initiative 7

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


After leaving CJ's office Josh got into his car and just drove. His first instinct had been to go over to Donna's apartment and demand an explanation but he knew he had to calm down first.

And with all the mixed up emotions he was feeling right now, calming down wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The one thought that kept bothering Josh the most was the fact that he had been losing Donna for over two months and he never realized it.

********

"Where's Josh?"Leo asked as he walked through Sam's open office door.

Sam shrugged. "I haven't seen him since lunch, why?"

Leo leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. "Secret Service said he left the building. And Donna's gone too.....are they together?"

Sam bit back a laugh. "I can pretty much guarantee that they're not."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Leo, there you are."

McGarry jumped slightly and whirled around. "Damn it, CJ. I am going to get that bell and put it around your neck."

CJ looked past Leo to Sam's concerned face. "What's going on?"

"Josh isn't here."Sam supplied quietly wondering if he could somehow escape his office before Leo exploded over the Marbury incident.

CJ groaned. "Sam please tell me that he didn't do something stupid."

"I didn't even know he left."Sam countered as he tossed his legal pad down on the desk. He obviously wasn't going to get any more work done.

Leo looked from one to the other and back again. "Will you two quit talking in code and tell me what's going on."

"You're not going to like it."Sam muttered as he met CJ's gaze.

CJ steeled herself as she turned to face Leo. "I take it you haven't read Karen Cahill's column?"

"What's she done now?"Leo asked feeling a migraine start to form.

"Nothing directly."CJ replied trying to find the right words but deciding in the end the blunt truth was the best way. "She broke a story about Donna and Ambassador Marbury's engagement."

Leo swore he had heard wrong. "Donna as in Donna Moss?"

CJ nodded. "Yes."

"Donnatella Moss? Blonde? Been glued to Josh's side for the last three years?"

"Yes."

"How in God's name did this happen?"Leo exclaimed as he looked from CJ to Sam and back again. "I expect Josh to be clueless about Donna but you two were here every day and you didn't notice anything?"

"Marbury never came by."Sam replied defensively.

"I never saw him in the bullpen."CJ added as she took a step back.

Leo folded his arms across his chest. "What? You people don't talk to each other? She never mentioned a steady boyfriend? You didn't see a ring?"

CJ and Sam both shook their heads negatively.

Leo sighed. "I assume Josh didn't know about this until Cahill's column?"

Sam nodded. "Pretty much. Margaret told me they were dating and I told Josh. CJ told him today about Donna's engagement."

"I can imagine how that went over."Leo stated sadly he jerked his head back toward Sam. "Margaret knew about this?"

Sam nodded. "She was worried about Donna getting hurt so she talked to me."

"If Josh isn't heard from by seven track him down."Leo ordered as he left the office.

"That could've been worse."CJ commented quietly as soon as Leo was out of earshot.

Sam glanced at her as she sat down on the corner of his desk. "How badly did Josh take it?"

"Let's just say that Gail was almost looking for a new home."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "He threw the fishbowl?"

"Threw the paper at the window nearly taking everything off my desk in the process."CJ replied with a shake of her head. "I'm worried about him, Sam." 

"So am I."

"You don't think he'd go after Marbury do you?"CJ asked worriedly.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know, CJ. He's still in denial over his feelings for Donna. If he thought she was in trouble....."

CJ stood. "If you hear from him before I do...."

Sam nodded. "I'll call." 


	8. Initiative 8

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing. 

It was ten after six by the time Josh finally knocked on Donna's door. It had started to snow pretty good so by the time Josh found a parking spot half way near her apartment building he was covered head to foot in snow. 

Josh wasn't sure what he'd say to Donna when he saw her. Or if she'd even let him in. But he had to try. 

"Donna."Josh called after his third knock. "I know you're home." 

Silence. 

"Donnatella, please. You know I do stupid things when I care about people." 

Donna flung the door open causing Josh to stumble in order to regain his footing. 

"Care?"Donna snapped her blue eyes blazing. "Is that what you call your latest 'Donna is dumber than dirt' statement?" 

Josh winced but quickly stepped threw the doorway before she had a chance to close the door."I don't think you're dumb...." 

"Just that I have no taste in men?"Donna finished as she turned away from the door and moved into the living room. 

Josh closed the door behind him before catching up to her. He'd regretted the 'no taste in men' statement ever since the words had poured out of his mouth. He had felt that she deserved better than Todd the insurance lobbyist. But that fact didn't make up for the hurt he had caused her. 

"Donna...." 

Donna sank down onto the sofa."What do you want, Josh?"she asked wearily. Her plan had seemed perfect in the beginning but now it didn't seem to be worth the effort. 

Josh sat down next to her. "I want to know that you're happy." 

"Josh...." 

"Do you love him?"Josh asked still not being able to say Marbury and Donna together in the same sentence. 

"He's a good man."Donna replied ducking the question suddenly scared. If she answered Josh's question negatively and she got the reaction she wanted her plan would have succeeded....so why was she suddenly nervous? 

Josh swallowed hard looking down at his folded hands. Ever since Sam had told him that Donna was dating Marbury Josh had been determined to break them up. To get Donna away from the insane Brit for her own good. But now as he sat here Josh wondered if it was more for his good than hers. He told her that he wanted her to be happy. What if that happiness was with Marbury? What right did he have to stand in the way? 

"Why didn't you tell me?"Josh asked quietly hoping his voice didn't quiver. 

Donna stood and walked over to the window folding her arms across her chest. She now realized why she hadn't become an actress or undercover police officer. Keeping to a role was tougher than she had anticipated. 

"I knew how you'd react."Donna replied her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Did you?"Josh asked as he stood and closed the space between them. 

"You hate John." 

Josh ran a hand through his hair as he fought to come up with the right words. "Hate is a strong word...." 

"Josh...." 

"If he loves you so much why don't you have a ring?"Josh demanded as he snatched up her left hand. 

Donna broke the contact fearing she'd crumble and tell the truth. "John's taking me shopping this weekend." 

"Is he?" 

Donna glared at him. Once again Josh doubted her judgment. "John's not the playboy that he comes across as." 

"Oh sure..."Josh replied before he could take the words back. 

Donna's eyes narrowed sharply."I believe you know the way out, Josh." 

Josh opened his mouth to reply but no words came. 

Donna turned on her heel and stalked to her bedroom. Josh winced as the door slammed shut so hard it knocked a picture off the wall. 

After a few minutes Josh walked over to her bedroom door and placed his right hand against it. 

"Donnatella.......I'm sorry....." 

When only silence answered him Josh pushed himself away from the door. Just before he left Josh bent down and picked up the beach painting that had fallen. Silently Josh rehung the painting before turning and letting himself out of Donna's apartment.   


  



	9. Initiative 9

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

President Jed Bartlet stood behind his desk in the Oval Office. It was time to call it a day. It'd been a long week. 

"What's next, Mrs. Landingham?"Jed asked hoping against hope for a negative answer. 

"There's the..." 

Bartlet smiled. "Let me rephrase that, is there anything Earth shattering?" 

His long time secretary met his gaze. "By your.." 

"Mr. President."Leo greeted interrupting Mrs. Landingham as he stepped into the room. 

Jed waved a hand. "Whatever it is, Leo, forget it. I'm heading up to have dinner with my family. Which as you know lately has been a rare occurrence." 

"You might want to hear this first. It'll make good dinner conversation." 

Jed frowned. "What?" 

"Marbury's engaged." 

"That's wonderful." 

Leo shook his head."No its not. He's engaged to Donna." 

Bartlet blinked in surprise. "Our Donna?" 

Leo nodded as he sank into a chair. 

"Does Josh know?"Jed asked sadly. 

"CJ broke it to him today." 

Jed sat down with a shake of his head."I always thought..." 

"So did everyone else." Leo replied wondering where Josh was and how he was handling this. 

******** 

It was a quarter after eight by the time Josh pushed his way through the crowd to the bar at Galileo's Italian restaurant. The restaurant was one of the best in D.C. Where most of the upper crust could be found on any given night. Not Josh's usual haunt but it would do. It had liquor and that's all Josh cared about at the moment. 

After the bartender placed his drink in front of him Josh picked up the glass and stared at it. 

Was this how his life was going to end up? Survive a gunshot wound only to grow old alone? To be a work aholic who drank himself to death? 

With a sigh Josh downed half the scotch in one gulp. Why couldn't he keep a romantic relationship going? The longest had been Mandy. Joey had possibilities but it had been bi-coastal and then Rosslyn had interrupted everything. 

Josh finished the drink to block out the sound of gunshots that his memory threatened to recall. Donna had pieced him back together after the shooting just as much as the doctors had. 

Now in less than a week he had ruined that relationship as well. That's a record, Josh thought bleakly. 

Josh swallowed hard and signaled the bartender for a refill. He wondered if Donna would end up living in some townhouse in London. Splitting her time between society parties and charity functions. 

Josh shook his head miserably, that wasn't Donna's life. She liked simple things. A house with a picket fence, 2.3 kids and a dog. 

As Josh nursed his second drink he heard a familiar voice coming from the next room. 

Marbury. 

Josh thunked down his glass and tossed a few bills on the bar. 

Josh rounded the corner and stepped into the main dining area. Marbury was seated at a small table near the left wall. It was clear that he was having an intimate romantic dinner. However Marbury's dinner companion wasn't his fiancÃ©. 

Josh felt his hands ball into fists as he watched the red haired woman laugh at something Marbury said. How could Marbury do this to Donna? Donna was everything a man could want. Donna had given the good Ambassador her heart and Marbury had squashed it tonight without a second thought. 

Josh knew CJ would kill him for what he was about to do but it'd be worth it. He hadn't been there to protect Donna from Dr. Free Ride. But he was here now and Josh was determined that Donna wouldn't be hurt like that again. 


	10. Initiative 10

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

Sam knocked on CJ's open office door. "Still here?"

CJ nodded as she gestured for him to come in. "Thought I'd stay and catch up on paperwork."

"You're waiting by the phone too, huh?" Sam replied as he sat down. 

CJ tossed down her pen and leaned back in her chair. "I figured if Josh does what we think he's going to do it'd be easier to be here than at home."

Sam shook his head sadly. "I just wish I could track him down."

"Did you try?"

"I tried everywhere I could think of, CJ."Sam replied in frustration."I even called Mandy."

CJ blinked in surprise. "You called Mandy?"

"She wasn't home so I left a message."

"Do you really think he'll go after Marbury?" CJ asked quietly even though she already knew the answer.

Sam nodded wondering if he should have done a bar by bar search instead of a phone one. "You know him as well as I do, CJ. Josh is in protective friend mode."

"Have you eaten yet?" CJ asked as she stood. She needed to be doing something. And without knowing where Josh was she couldn't protect him from himself.

Sam shook his head. "Not unless you count the doughnut I snagged away from Ainsley this morning."

CJ grinned at the mental image. "Come on let's grab something from the Mess and head back here."

*******

Taking a few breaths to calm himself Josh made his way toward Marbury's table. Marbury hadn't noticed him yet so Josh pulled a chair over so it was next to the woman.

"Excuse me."Josh stated instantly gaining their attention. He turned to the red haired woman. "Do you know he's engaged?"

The woman stared at Josh as if he had suddenly grown three heads and was spouting fire. She recovered quickly though. Josh had to give her credit for that.

The woman stood and picked up her glass of red wine. "You're engaged?!"

Marbury glared at Josh briefly before starting to stand. "Melissa, this isn't..."

"Bastard!" Melissa swore as she threw the full glass of red wine at Marbury. It hit him smack in his chest sending rivelts of red wine cascading down an expensive black suit.

"Melissa!" Marbury called again but the woman had already turned on her heel and left the room.

Josh leaned back in his chair a smile on his face. "Gee, that's too bad. That wine's gonna stain."

Remembering his promise to Donna, Marbury stifled a sigh before he turned to face Josh. What Donna saw in him, John would never know. "Josh." 

Josh stood his eyes narrowing. "First, don't call me Josh that's reserved for friends and you were never one. Second, how the hell could you toss a woman like Donna away without a second thought?"

Marbury squared his shoulders as he met Josh's gaze. "My relationship with Donna is none of your business."

Josh rounded the table and came to stand so that he was nose to nose with the Ambassador. "None of my business? I'm her boss."

"Yes, and that's all you are."Marbury countered. He was starting to enjoy this confrontation. The evening might not be a total loss after all.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did Donna neglect to tell you that we're also friends? Good friends."

By now the dining room had gone silent. Everyone was enjoying the dinner theater that was playing out in front of them.

"If you're really her friend you'll respect her wishes and leave our relationship alone." Marbury stated with a smile.

"You won't have a relationship when I tell her what I saw here tonight." Josh replied his right hand forming into a fist. What did Donna see in Marbury?

Marbury folded his arms across his chest. "You would really hurt her?"

A waiter stepped discretely up to the pair. "Gentlemen, could we please take this outside? You're disturbing the other guests."

Josh ignored him. "You're the one hurting her, not me."

Marbury shrugged. "Donna's a grown woman, Josh. She has a life outside of your office. Are you upset that she's engaged or are you upset that she finally gave up on you?"

Bam!

Josh's right fist swung up and caught Marbury square in the chin sending the Ambassador sprawling into the waiter.

Marbury recovered his balance and pushed himself away from the waiter in time to duck Josh's next punch. In turn Marbury threw a punch that connected with Josh's left cheek sending him sprawling into a crowded table.


	11. Initiative 11

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

At one a.m. Sam stood in front of a crowded holding cell of a downtown metro police station. Sam spotted Josh sitting in the farthest back corner of the cell, leaning back against the wall.

"Josh?" Sam called as he stepped up to the cell.

Josh groaned as he saw Sam. If Sam was here that meant CJ knew. If CJ knew Leo knew. He was a dead man.

Josh straightened and rose to his feet stepping past several drunks as he walked toward the front of the cell.

"Sam, get me out of here." Josh pleaded wincing as pain shot through his bruised left rib.

Sam sighed remembering CJ's threat to let Josh rot. "Normally it wouldn't be a problem if Marbury had been the one to press charges against you."

Josh blinked in surprise as he gripped the bars. "Marbury didn't press charges?" he asked. The police hadn't told him too much when they brought him in.

Sam shook his head. "No, the restaurant and the police chief did."

Josh leaned his head against the bars. "He must've been at one of the tables I crashed into."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How many tables did you crash into?"

"Sam...."

"Think the restaurant's security camera caught this because I'd love to see it."Sam continued with a smile. "I bet Leo would too. He's been dying to deck Marbury."

"How mad is Leo?" Josh asked quietly as his hands gripped the bars.

"Not quite as mad as the Mary Marsh incident." Sam hedged shifting from one foot to the other.

"That bad huh?" Josh replied resting his head against the bars closing his eyes briefly. "Do I still have a job?"

"Barely." Sam stated as he glanced at his watch. "My time's almost up. I'll get you out as soon as possible." 

"Sam?" Josh called as Seaborn started to turn away.

"Yeah?" Sam replied as he glanced back.

"Does Donna know?" Josh asked hoping against hope that he hadn't destroyed one of the best friendships he'd ever had.

Sam walked back toward him ignoring the glare from the guard. "I don't think anybody's told her."

"Could you do me a favor and tell her?" Josh pleaded.

"Josh!."

"I know it's late but I don't want her to hear this from Marbury or the news." Josh replied.

"I'll do what I can." Sam promised as he started to walk away. "Just try not to get into any more trouble." 

"Thanks Sam." Josh acknowledged as he watched his old friend leave.


	12. Initiative 12

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

Sam ran a weary hand along the back of his neck as he walked down the hallway to Donna's apartment. It was now almost two a.m. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had gotten to bed before midnight.

Sam raised his hand to knock hoping that Donna's roommate was out of town. He didn't want two irritated women on his hands at this hour of the morning.

********

Donna pulled the quilt tighter around her wondering what had awakened her. It had been a rough night. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. After Josh had left she had laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had dragged herself out of her room about nine and ordered a pizza for dinner.

Most of it however had gone untouched and Donna had put it, box and all in the refrigerator. She knew Sarah would eat some of it when she got back on Monday.

It was only then that Donna heard the knocking. With a sigh Donna pulled herself into a sitting position and kicked off the covers. As she got out of bed Donna glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 2:03. If this was Josh, drunk, she was going to kill him.

"Sam?"Donna said in surprise as she opened the door.

Sam glanced warily behind her into the dark apartment. "Is your roommate home?"

Donna's eyes widened with worry. "No, Sarah's in New York on a business trip. What's going on?"

Sam stepped into the apartment as Donna flipped on the lights. A white and orange tabby cat wrapped itself around Sam's legs as Donna shut the door and turned to face him.

"Sam, what's going on?"Donna asked anxiously varying images of Josh mangled and hurt somewhere flashed through her mind. Sam never came to her apartment at this time of night unless it was to retrieve a drunk Josh.

Sam absently reached down and scratched the cat's ears before replying. "You're wearing duck covered flannel pajamas?"

"It's February and you're avoiding the question."Donna replied her fear rising by the minute.

Sam met Donna's gaze deciding the best way was just to say it. "He's fine, Donna."he assured her not missing Donna's red rimmed eyes. Looked like Josh wasn't the only one having a rough night.

Donna's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God, Sam, he's hurt isn't he?"

Sam quickly moved forward and placed an arm around Donna's shoulders guiding her to the sofa. "No, Donna, he's fine, a little bruised maybe but he's in one piece."

"What happened?"Donna inquired as she turned to face Sam.

Sam sighed. "He was arrested earlier tonight."

Donna's eyes widened. "He's in jail?"

"Yes."

"For what?"Donna asked even though she had an inkling of what Josh had done.

"Public nuisance, disorderly conduct, assault, battery."Sam replied as he met her gaze."And I'm sure the restaurant will sue for damages!."

"What happened, Sam?"Donna demanded hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"He got into a fight at Galileo's."

"With who?"

"Donna....."

"Who, Sam?"

"Your fiancé."

Donna slumped forward and buried her head in her hands. "Was John hurt?"she asked in a muffled voice.

Sam placed an awkward hand on her shoulder as he replied. "No, he's okay and he didn't press charges against Josh."

Donna sat up and stared at Sam with surprise. "If he didn't press charges why is Josh sitting in jail?"

"Let's just say the police chief was a little annoyed that Josh interrupted his anniversary dinner."Sam replied with a shake of his head. "Leo and Toby are working to get all charges dropped and get Josh released but it could take a few hours."

Donna stood and walked slowly over to the window not quite believing the way her plan was turning out. "Oh God, Sam, this is all my fault."


	13. Initiative 13

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  
  


Sam shook his head. "This isn't your fault, Donna....Josh was..."

"This got way out of hand."Donna replied miserably as she sat down in a chair across from him.

Sam's blue eyes were full of concern. "Donna, what are you talking about?"

Slowly Donna raised her head to meet her friend's gaze. "John and I aren't engaged we never were."

Sam stared at Donna for a long moment trying to digest what she'd just told him. "What do you mean you're not engaged?" 

Donna rotated her neck trying to relieve some of the stress."There's no engagement."

"Cahill's column?"

"She owed me a favor for the underwear thing." 

Sam shook his head slightly trying to rationalize. Donna wasn't a mean devious person. She didn't have it in her. There had to be something else going on.

"Did you lie to hurt Josh?"Sam asked quietly not wanting to know but needing to know just the same.

Donna's eyes widened. "How could you even think..." 

"Did you?"

"No, Sam."Donna replied her voice barely above a whisper. "It was a stupid plan that got out of control."

Pieces finally clicked."You used Marbury to make Josh jealous."

Donna nodded as she absently petted one of the cats that had jumped onto her lap a few minutes before. "Yes but not the way you think. It wasn't to be petty and cruel. It wasn't to pay Josh back for the 'no taste in men' remark.

John agreed to help because he's a hopeless romantic. Sam, I was just tired of dancing around this thing between us. I wanted to know one way or another if Josh wanted a future for us."

*******

"Before you all ask let me get through this first."CJ began as she started to wrap up her seven o'clock press briefing."Around nine last night Deputy Chief of staff Josh Lyman was arrested at Galileo's. He was charged with disorderly conduct, public nuisance, assault and batter...." 

The room erupted with shouts.

"CJ!"  
"CJ!"  
"CJ!"

"Danny?"CJ answered steeling herself. If anybody had picked up on the Donna/Marbury engagement it'd be Danny Concannon. 

"CJ is it true that Josh's arrest was due to a fist fight with Ambassador Marbury? And that the fight was over the Ambassador's engagement to Donna Moss?"

All eyes turned expectantly back to CJ.

"Yes it was a fist fight but that's all I can confirm at this time."CJ replied as she began to gather up the papers in front of her. "When I know something you guys will know. That's all I have right now."


	14. Initiative 14

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

Josh returned to his townhouse around ten a.m. He used the back way to avoid the press that had camped out on his door step.

His head was pounding from stress and the left over affects of the alcohol. Josh took off his jacket and collapsed onto the sofa leaving the lights off.

Josh closed his eyes. What a night. And having Leo come and bail him out of jail did not make the morning much better. The only thing Leo had said to him during the drive home had been to tell him that all charges had been dropped.

Josh sighed as he struggled to his feet and headed to the bathroom to take a few aspirin. He still had his job but only by the skin of his teeth. Leo had practically ordered him to keep a low profile. Work, home and White House functions only.

Josh gulped down two aspirins and thunked down the plastic cup. That was fine with him. If he never saw John Marbury again it'd be too soon. He hadn't heard from Donna at all and Josh could only assume she was furious with him.

Josh stared at his reflection. He really hadn't meant to get into a fight with Marbury. Josh hadn't even tracked the man down. It had been coincidence or fate that they were both at Gailieo's. All Josh had wanted to do was protect Donna.

He had failed miserably at that. She was still marrying Marbury and after last night's incident Donna would probably quit and get out of his life forever.

Josh couldn't blame her for that. Donna had put up with more in the last three years than any normal human being should.

Josh turned on the water and splashed his face with cold water. After drying his face Josh had made a decision. He might have lost Donna to Marbury but he'd be damned if he lost her completely. Donna's friendship was an important part of his life. He couldn't lose that no matter what.


	15. Initiative 15

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


"Now we need to keep you two apart until we can clear this mess up."Sam suggested as he absently tapped a ball point pen against a legal pad he was holding.

Donna stared at him increadously as she shook her head. They were strategizing in Sam's office. Josh had been released about an hour before but Leo had ordered him to take the day off.

"Unless I transfer, Sam, that idea's not going to work."

Donna stood and began to pace. This whole plan had fallen apart miserably. Worse than anything Donna had foreseen in a worse case scenario.

"Maybe I should just quit."

Sam's eyes widened."And leave us to 'disorganized Josh'? Never."

"He'll be furious."Donna protested. Josh would think she lied to him on purpose. That she lied to him to be cruel....she couldn't handle looking into his big brown eyes and see the anger and hate.

"He'll get over it."Sam assured her as he stood.

*******

Josh felt the curious stares as he walked through the bullpen around noon and headed toward his office. He knew Leo would kill him for disobeying an order but he had to come here. He had to make things right with Donna.

Josh had stopped by her apartment thinking that Leo might also have given her the day off. But her roommate had said that Donna had gone to work early.

Finding his office dark and empty Josh turned and headed toward Sam's.

"Cathy, have you seen Donna?"

"She was in talking with Sam about an hour ago."The dark haired woman replied as she saved the file she was working on and turned away from the computer.

Josh frowned. "What was she talking with Sam about?"

Cathy shook her head. "I don't know but you can relax Josh I don't think she was looking to transfer."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already."Josh muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Cathy stood and gathered some messages she had taken for Sam. "I think I overheard her say that she was going to see Margaret. She might still be there."

"Thanks Cathy."

"Did you really throw Ambassador Marbury into the police commissioner's table?"Cathy asked with a grin as Josh started to walk by her desk.

"I didn't know the commissioner was there until after I was arrested."Josh replied quietly.

"If you say so."

"I didn't."

"Okay."

"Don't you have work to do?"Josh asked with a tired grin.

"I think I can find something."Cathy replied with a smile as she headed toward Toby's office where Sam and Toby were working on a speech.

*********

Margaret looked up from her desk with surprise as Josh stepped into the office. "Josh, you aren't supposed to be here."she said quietly as she cast a wary glance back at Leo's closed door.

"I know."Josh replied trying to hide his disappointment. "I was hoping to find Donna here."

Margaret avoided his gaze and started to busy herself with a pile of files.

Josh moved forward and leaned his hands against the front of the desk. "Level with me Margaret how mad is she?"

"I wouldn't say she was mad..."Margaret hedged as she turned her attention to her computer.

Josh winced. "Okay would furious and not speaking to me be a better way to put it?"

Margaret finally met his gaze. "I've never seen her like this, Josh. She's distant and quiet. She wouldn't say anything about Ambassador Marbury...I think that relationship might be in trouble."

"Because of the fight?"Josh inquired part of him was glad that Donna wouldn't be spending the rest of her life with a flake like Marbury but the other part was sad that he might have cost her happiness.

Margaret glanced back toward Leo's door for a moment before replying. "You'll have to talk to her, Josh."

"I would if I could find her."Josh replied as he pushed away from the desk. "Did she say where she was going?"

Margaret nodded. "I think she and Bonnie were planning on having lunch at O'Brien's."

"Thanks Margaret."

"Fix this, Josh."Margaret urged as she stood. "Donna deserves some happiness."

"That's all I want for her, Margaret."Josh replied as he left.


	16. Initiative 16

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

Fifteen minutes later Josh arrived at O'Brien's to find the lunch crowd starting to disperse. After a few seconds Josh spotted Bonnie and Donna sitting by the left wall of the small restaurant.

Taking a deep breath Josh started toward them weaving through the tables.

"Hi Bonnie."Josh greeted as he reached the table. "Can I borrow Donna for a few minutes?"

The young black woman glanced over at Donna who nodded before she met Josh's gaze. "Sure. I should get back anyway before Toby sends out the National Guard."

Donna avoided Josh's gaze as she watched Bonnie gather her coat and purse. "Thanks for lunch, Bonnie."

"Any time."Bonnie replied as she left.

"I thought Leo told you to stay home."Donna stated quietly breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

Josh absently moved a fork on the table. "He did. Margaret said you might be here."

"You could've called my cell phone."Donna replied softly hating the tension between them.

Josh met her gaze."I didn't think...."

"You haven't been doing that a lot lately."Donna replied before she could stop the words. She was the last person who should be accusatory. She had to tell Josh the truth now no matter what the fall out.

Josh started to reach across the table to take Donna's hand but stopped at the last minute."I-I was only trying to protect you, Donnatella. I swear I didn't track him down. We were at the same place and I wanted to talk to him. Make sure he knew how special you are...and before I knew it I was on the floor wearing spaghetti."

Donna swallowed hard as she reached out and touched Josh's hand."Josh, there's something I need to tell you and I'd rather not do it here. Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure."Josh replied even though his mind was racing. What could Donna have to tell him that she couldn't tell him here? Had Marbury done something?

Donna left a tip for the waitress and shrugged into her coat. The two of them left the restaurant and headed out into the falling snow toward the National Mall.

********

Josh pulled his coat tighter around himself as they stood in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Donna had been uncharacteristically quiet during the walk, which worried Josh. Was she going to tell him that she was quitting? Ending their friendship and settling with Marbury in London?

"Donna..."

Donna whirled to face him and Josh was surprised to see the tears in her eyes. Instantly he reached out to caress her right cheek.

"Donnatella, what is it?"Josh asked in a whisper as he stepped closer.

God, Donna didn't want to hurt him. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But she had to end this mess.

"Josh...I lied to you."

Josh's eyes widened but his hand remained by her cheek. "About what?"

Donna couldn't stop the flow of tears."I'm not engaged."

Josh felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. "What?"

Donna pulled away and moved a few steps to the right looking out at the reflecting pool."John and I aren't engaged."

"I got that part."Josh replied as he came to stand next to her."Donna, why on Earth would you lie about being engaged to Marbury of all people? Did he trick you into it?"

Donna heard the anger creep into Josh's voice and reached out to place a hand on his arm. She could only hope that Josh could some day forgive her.

"No."Donna replied with a shake of her head. "No...John went along with it as a favor to me."


	17. Initiative 17

 

Title: Initiative   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


"No."Donna replied with a shake of her head. "No...John went along with it as a favor to me."

Josh stared at Donna for a full minute his shocked mind refusing to grasp what she had just told him. Donna had lied to him....that in itself was mind boggling. But to have enlisted the help of one of the few people who drove him crazy...

Seeing Josh momentarily speechless scared Donna. She wasn't sure if he was shocked or angry or both.

"Josh, you have to know that I didn't do this on purpose."

Josh blinked and pulled back from her slightly feeling his anger start to surface."It sure as hell looks that way!"

Donna winced and stepped away. "It was a stupid idea that got out of hand....I never meant for..."

"Cahill's column?"Josh demanded interrupting her as he struggled to make sense of the situation.

Donna avoided his gaze. "She owed me a favor over the underwear incident."

"So you just called her up and asked her to print something false?"

"Yes."Donna whispered feeling the tears start again.

"Never mind that this is bad for the administration and that you could be sued."Josh stated fighting to keep his voice from rising."I still don't understand why you would fake an engagement?"

Donna turned away knowing how stupid her answers sounded. "It was the only way."

"The only way to do what?"Josh asked his voice starting to crack from emotion. He trusted Donna more than anyone else in his life outside of Sam. If she could lie about this...

"To see if we had a future."Donna replied sadly as she met his gaze knowing she had ruined their friendship as well as any hope of a romantic one."I'm sorry Joshua, I never intended for this to go as far as it did."

Josh's silence spoke volumes and Donna wiped away her tears as she started to walk away. "You'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning."

His voice failing him amid the whirl of emotions he was feeling Josh could only stare after her.


	18. Initiative 18

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.

  


CJ Cregg glanced at her watch with amazement. She hit the face of it several times to make sure it was working correctly. If it was telling the right time she was actually home before six thirty on a week day....will wonders never cease.

CJ pulled open her purse and began digging for her apartment key as she walked down the hallway toward her apartment. She was so engrossed with her task that she didn't see the human form sitting with it's back against the door.

Finally locating the wayward key ring CJ stopped in front of her apartment nearly tripping over Josh.

"Joshua, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"CJ asked as she took several steps back. It was only then that she saw the disheartened look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?

Josh met her gaze a grim smile crossing his face. "Would everything be too much of a broad answer?"

CJ took his right arm and gently tugged him to his feet. "Come on....let's go inside and you can tell me what's going on."

********

As Donna entered the West Wing she was relieved to see that Sam's office light was still on. All the other offices were closed or dark.

Donna paused in front of Sam's door and knocked quietly. She had only stopped at home briefly so she knew she must look like hell. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying and her hair was wind blown.

"Come."Sam's muffled voice replied.

Donna opened the door and saw that Sam was nearly buried under a pile of manila folders, legal pads and computer printouts. "I'm sorry....you're busy....I'll talk to you later."

Sam's head snapped up. "Donna? Where have you been? Margaret's been trying to reach you for hours."

Donna stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. It was only then that Sam saw that she had been crying.

Sam quickly picked up the stack of papers that was sitting on his lap and put them on his desk.

"Donna? What happened?"Sam asked anxiously as he stood and walked around the corner of his desk.

Donna shook her head fighting to keep the tears at bay. "I-I don't want to talk about it. I just came to see if you could make sure Josh gets this tomorrow. If I put it on his desk he won't find it for six months."

Sam took the piece of paper from her shaking hand and quickly scanned it before crumpling it up into a ball and tossing it into the wastebasket.

"Sam!"Donna protested as she watched her carefully worded resignation bounce around the metal wastebasket before settling on the bottom.

Sam took her arm and led her over to a chair. "If you think I'm giving Josh that forget it."

Donna stood eyes flashing. "Fine I'll give it to him myself."

"No you're not."Sam replied firmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to sit back down. "You're going to tell me what happened so we can fix it."

"It's not fixable Sam."Donna said miserably as she shook her head.

"Tell me anyway."Sam prompted as he pulled a chair over so he was sitting across from her.

********

CJ took two bottles of beer out of her refrigerator and handed one to Josh along with the bottle opener. "Here."

"Thanks."Josh replied as he took the bottle and quickly opened it.

CJ sat down on the sofa next to him. "So what happened with Donna?"she asked as she turned to face him.

Josh handed her the bottle opener and took a swallow of beer before answering. "How do you know it has to do with Donna?"

"The look on your face."CJ replied as she opened her beer and tossed the cap and the bottle opener on the coffee table. "Did you confront her about her engagement to Marbury?"

Josh avoided her gaze as he absently traced the rim of the bottle. "I'm surprised that you didn't see through it, Claudia Jean."

CJ took a sip of beer before replying. "See through what?"

Josh slumped back into the cushions of the sofa. "The Marbury/Moss engagement."

"Joshua...."

"It was fake, CJ, all of it."Josh replied bitterly as he downed half of the beer.

"What?"CJ asked with surprise. If it was one thing that Donna Moss was not it was devious....she didn't have a lying bone in her body.

Josh stared at the ceiling. "Add this one to the record books, Claudia Jean. Donnatella Moss lied."


	19. Initiative 19

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  
  
Twenty five minutes later Sam stood and offered Donna his hand. "Come on let's grab something to eat."

Donna shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Sam."

Sam took her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You haven't eaten anything since lunch have you?"

"No."

"Let's grab some dinner and figure out what your next move is."

Donna followed him toward the door. "Haven't you been listening to me, Sam? I don't have a next move....I screwed everything up. It's over."

Sam opened the door and placed an arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure something out, Donna. You two belong together even if Josh is too pig headed to see it right now."

*******

"From where I sit Joshua, you left her no choice." CJ replied caustiously as she took a sip of beer.

Josh whirled to face the press secratary nearly spilling his beer in the process. "How do you figure this is my fault?"

"Because my friend you're denser than a ton of bricks." CJ replied as she stood and walked to the small kitchen.

Josh trailed behind her his beer forgotten on the coffee table. "How is Donna lying to a newspaper reporter my fault?"

CJ sighed and shook her head. "Joshua I love you like a brother but I can't believe that you haven't figured this out yet."

Josh leaned against the counter. "Just spit it out, Claudia Jean."

CJ fought the urge to bop him over the head with a rolling pin. How men got through life on their own was amazing sometimes. "Okay Josh I'll spell it out...you and Donna have been in love with one another since the first time you met."

********

Sam watched Donna with concern as she picked at the plate of chicken fried rice in front of her.

"Do you want to order something else?"Sam asked just to have something to say. The conversation had been none existant. Everything he tried had ended up with a distant stare or a one word reply.

"No, it's fine."Donna replied not looking up.

Well at least that was more than one word. Sam thought wrily as he turned his attention back to his own meal.

After a few moments Donna put down the chopsticks and stood. "Sam, thank you but I think I'm just going to catch a cab home..."

Sam set down his own chopsticks and snagged her left elbow. "Sit down, Donna, please. Let's talk about..."

Donna broke his grasp and slumped into her seat her blue eyes lifeless. "You didn't see his face, Sam."

"You know Josh better than anyone Donna."Sam replied as he took a sip of water. "Once he calms down he'll realize your good intentions behind this."

Donna supported her chin with her hands as she leaned against the table. "I don't think I can work...."

Sam quickly interupted her hoping that it would keep her from thinking about resigning again. "I'll talk to Leo....maybe he can transfer you to work for me....I could use the help, with Kathy on vacation the next few days."

"I don't know."Donna replied as she glanced at the crowded Georgetown resturant. That was the reason she had typed up her resignation....she didn't think she'd be able to face Josh in a work enviorment.

"Give me three days, Donna."Sam pleaded. After everything Josh and Donna had been through this year they deserved some happiness. It was just a matter of getting them to see what was in front of their faces. "I'll talk to Josh and we'll work this out."

Donna met her friend's gaze. She knew Sam was only trying to help and she loved him for it. What the hell...three days couldn't make this mess any worse than it already was. "Okay Sam, three days."

* * *


	20. Initiative 20

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  
  
Josh opened and closed his mouth several times as what CJ had said hit way too close to home. Yes he had feelings for Donna and he knew she had feelings for him. But he wasn't about to admit that to CJ....especially after Donna had betrayed him.

"CJ!"

"Yes, Joshua?"

"That is so not true."

CJ blinked in surprise. "And how old are we with that response?"

"We're getting off the point, CJ."

"Which is?"

"That Donna lied to me!"Josh replied as he threw up his hands and paced the short area between the small table and the refrigerator. "CJ, you don't understand how big this is....Donna's never lied to me....well except when she hired herself as my assistant but besides that she's always been truthful about everything. She doesn't have it in her to make up this scheme...and with Marbury of all people!"

CJ leaned back against the refrigerator. "Josh, stop moving for a minute and look at me."

Josh sighed he knew that tone. It was one she reserved for wayward reporters who had found their way into the press room without permission. He turned toward her glowering.

"Have you even stopped to think of this from her point of view?"CJ asked quietly. She knew Josh was hurting but she also understood where Donna had been coming from. Now if only this mess could be fixed before it spiraled out of control.

"CJ...."

"To the outside Donna's your assistant....you're a close advisor to the President. She comes up with this plan using Marbury to test the waters of your feelings toward her. If she's wrong and you don't have romantic feelings for her then she's embarrassed, possibly loses her job and the administration has a scandal on our hands."

Josh pulled a chair away from the table and sat down heavily. "There won't be a scandal."

"Damn right...."CJ replied as she sat down across from him. "Not if you wake up and fix this mess so we can put a positive spin on it."

Josh shook his head as he remembered the hurt in Donna's eyes. "I don't think this will end positively, Claudia Jean....I want it too but...."

CJ stood and clasped a hand on her friend's left shoulder. "First we have to get rid of the pessimistic attitude. Second we call Sam and see if we can track down Donna."

*******

Sam snagged Donna's elbow as she headed toward a cab that was pulling up to the curb. "Not so fast."

Donna turned looking at Sam quizzically. "What are you doing? I thought we were taking a cab home."

Sam nodded. "We are but you're not going home."

Donna blinked in surprise. "Sam, it's been a long day it's nearly midnight....I just want to go to sleep."

"You're staying at my place until we get this sorted out."Sam replied firmly.

"Sam, CJ will have a fit."

"I think she'll understand."Sam replied as he walked to the next cab and leaned in to give the driver his address.

"But..."

"Just humor me, Donna."Sam pleaded as they slid into the backseat of the cab and shut the door. "I have a feeling this will be a lot easier if we have a home base of sorts."

"Okay."Donna agreed being too tired to argue.

********

CJ glanced at Josh as he flipped through the channels for the third time. "Josh, why don't you go to bed? I'll continue to try to track Sam down."

Josh shook his head. "I don't think I could sleep. Besides how hard is it to track Sam down? This is Sam we're talking about."

CJ grinned as she picked up the cordless phone and dialed Sam's apartment again. "Good point."

Sam answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Sam, CJ."CJ replied as she stood and moved toward the tv and clicked it off. "I'm looking for Donna. Have you seen her today?"

"Yeah."Sam replied as he looked at Donna curled up asleep on his sofa. "She's here."

"She's there?"CJ asked. "Good...."

"CJ, she tried to resign this afternoon."Sam interrupted keeping his voice low. "It took a lot of convincing to get her to stay for three days."

"We'll figure this out, Sam."CJ assured her friend. "Why don't we get these two knuckleheads together for breakfast?"

Sam hesitated. "Donna's really wiped out emotionally.....I'm not sure she's ready to see Josh."

"Waiting won't make this any easier."CJ replied as she glanced at Josh who was listening intently to her end of the conversation. "How about eight thirty tomorrow?"

Sam nodded. "Where?"

CJ named a restaurant close to Sam's apartment.

"Sounds good."Sam replied. "I just hope this works, CJ."

"Me too."CJ replied as she ended the conversation.

Sam placed the cordless back in its place and turned to the sofa. He flipped off the living room light and pulled the blanket tighter around Donna's shoulders before walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *


	21. Initiative 21

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  
  
The White House foursome arrived at the restaurant virtually at the same time. The restaurant was a homey seat yourself type of place so the group made their way to a back booth and sat down. CJ and Sam sat across from each other next to the wall leaving Josh and Donna the seats by the aisle.

The waitress arrived and gave them menus and took their drink orders before disappearing toward the kitchen.

Silence reigned over the table. Both Josh and Donna were avoiding eye contact.

Josh fiddled with the silverware as he risked a glance at Donna. He knew he had to say something. CJ had filled him in on her conversation with Sam. Josh was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Donna had lied to him. Now she was threatening to resign? Had he really caused all of this pain for her? Did she hate him that much that she couldn't stand to be in the same building with him?

Donna looked over at Josh. She knew CJ and Sam were only trying to help by setting this meeting up. But she couldn't bare to see the pain and hurt in Josh's eyes and knew she had put it there. How could he ever trust her again?

The waitress returned and forced conversation to take place at the table by taking their orders. When she left Josh cleared his throat and met Donna's sad gaze.

"Why?" Josh asked his voice coming out as a dry croak.

Sam watched Donna with concern. She'd been through the wringer and on top of that Donna had been furious with him for arranging this meeting without talking to her first. But once she had waken up more fully she had calmed down and realized it was best to get things out in the open.

"Josh..." Donna began quietly. "Things got way out of hand."

"You said that already."Josh snapped. "What I don't understand is why you felt you had to lie to me. In all the years we've known each other, Donnatella you've never lied to me."

Donna looked down at her folded hands. "I didn't think I had a choice."

"So you lied to a major newspaper and used Marbury of all people...."

"I knew John would get under your skin." Donna replied softly. "I never wanted to hurt you. I was just tired of going on the way we've been.....dancing around this...."

Josh's eyes narrowed sharply. He knew this was going south but for some reason he couldn't get past the lie. "You figured lying to me was a way to start a relationship?"

Donna's eyes narrowed sharply as she stood. "Yes Josh. I manipulated I lied. I work with politicians every day maybe I thought that this was the only way I could get your attention!"

Sam reached out to grab Donna's elbow but she moved out of his grasp. She grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out of the resturant without another word, tears streaming down her face.

With a sigh CJ reached over and hit Josh on the side of his head causing him to wince and back away.

"Ow!"

"Joshua, what am I going to do with you?" CJ asked as she massaged her temples trying to get her headache to go away.

Before Josh could reply Sam looked at his watch. "We better get going. We have staff in twenty minutes."

Josh stood and tossed some money on the table and picked up his coat and walked slowly out of the restaurant. He was more mad at himself than anything. He had an opportunity to fix things and he threw it away.How was he going to convince Donna now not to leave?

********

Sam returned to his office after the staff meeting to find Donna sitting at Kathy's vacant desk. She hadn't noticed him yet. Her face was pale and drawn and her blue eyes seemed to have lost the spark that was normally there. Sam shook his head sadly he hated seeing his friends in so much pain. Especially when that pain could end so easily if they would just talk to each other. Even if that hadn't worked out so well this morning.

Sam cleared his throat and walked over to Donna. "What's my schedule look like for today?"

Donna glanced down at the piece of paper on her desk. "Meetings and more meetings. One with Toby at 11, lunch meeting with Leo, and four at the Hill between two and six."

Sam sighed inwardly. "Guess I better get moving then. I'll try to touch base around one before I go to the Hill."

"Okay."

Sam moved toward his office but paused in the doorway. "Are you going to be okay here while I'm gone?"

Donna smiled, her first all day. "I'm a big girl, Sam. I'll be fine." 

* * *


	22. Initiative 22

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  
  
After staff and the morning press briefing CJ and Josh were in her office strategizing the Donna situation. Which wasn't helping CJ's headache.

"Please tell me you've at least sent her flowers."CJ said as she stood and walked over to the shelf where she kept Gail's fish food.

Josh sat slumped on the sofa. "I haven't exactly had a world of time, CJ."

"Joshua...."

"Besides I don't think flowers would make any difference right now."

CJ paused in her task of feeding Gail. "You really don't have a clue about women do you?"

"Obviously not." Josh retorted darkly arms folded across his chest. He couldn't believe how bad this situation had gotten. Since they returned to the White House after breakfast Donna hadn't spoken to him unless it was needed for job related activities. Worse she had started working for Sam.

"Joshua you need to concentrate and figure out a way out of this mess."CJ replied as she put the fish food back on the shelf. "The press already has wind of Donna staying with Sam."

Josh looked back at CJ. "What are they saying?"

CJ smiled at his protectiveness. "Nothing that needs you to ride to her rescue."

Josh's eyes narrowed. "But they are saying something."

CJ rolled her eyes. "Joshua, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Josh moved into a sitting position and nodded. "Fine."

CJ sat on the corner of her desk. "Now you have a lot of making up to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

"I can't lose her, Claudia Jean."Josh replied quietly. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's the brightest thing you've said all day."CJ commented. "Now you just need to tell her that."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Could it be that simple?"

"No."CJ replied with a shake of her head. "But it's worth a shot. If you don't she might turn to Marbury for real."

Josh shuddered. "Don't even joke about that, CJ."

"Now get out."CJ ordered as she walked around her desk and sat down. "I have work to do."

Josh walked over to the adjoining door between his office and hers. He paused and turned back to his friend. "Claudia Jean?"

"Yeah?" CJ replied as she put on her glasses.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

*******

For Donna the rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. The building that had always made her job a happy one was now a miserable place to be. Donna jumped every time she thought she saw a glimpse of Josh in the hall.

This is ridiculous. Donna thought as she glanced at the clock, four thirty. She couldn't handle this atmosphere for the remainder of the day let alone the two more that she had promised Sam.

Donna pulled out a pad of paper and wrote Sam a note. She folded it and left it on his laptop where she knew he would see it. Returning to Kathy's desk Donna sat down at the computer and typed up her resignation. As the computer printed out two copies Donna called down to personnel to get a temp to help Sam until Kathy returned.

The printer finished its task and Donna shut down the computer trying to ignore the lump in her throat. She picked up her resignation and gathered her coat and purse. There was no sense in crying. This mess was her own fault. Donna had not only lost Josh but the best job she'd ever had.

With a sigh Donna folded one of the copies of her resignation in half and wrote Leo's name on it. She took one last look at the bullpen before moving down the hall toward Leo's office. Hopefully Margaret would be away from her desk. She didn't need a confrontation with her well meaning friend right now.

*******

Josh returned from his last meeting of the day and was relieved to see that the temp from hell had gone home for the day. He walked into his darkened office and tossed the stack of folders on his desk. It had been a long miserable day. Josh had missed Donna and her trivia more than he thought possible. He had especially missed their hallway conversations. Every time he had come out of a meeting Josh had half expected to see Donna there waiting with some important info.

Donna had only been gone for two days but it felt like an eternity. With renewed determination Josh grabbed his coat and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He'd stop by Sam's office on the way out and see if he could talk Donna into a nice quiet dinner where they could hash this out.

  
* * *


	23. Initiative 23

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  
  
Sam had barely stepped into his office after returning from the Hill when Josh appeared in his doorway.

"Hey."Sam greeted tiredly as he tossed his coat on a chair and headed toward his desk.

"Hey."Josh replied as he leaned against the door frame.

"On your way out?"Sam asked a little envious. With the corrections and revisions Toby had made on the speech he'd be here for several more hours.

Josh nodded as he stepped into the room. "Yeah. Since things didn't go so well this morning I thought I'd grab Donna and we'd go out to dinner."

"Good luck."Sam replied as he sat down behind his desk.

"So where'd you send her?"Josh asked with a tired smile as he sat down in one of the chairs setting his backpack on the floor next to him.

Sam shook his head. "I didn't. I just got back from the Hill."he replied noticing for the first time the piece of paper sitting on his laptop." Hang on this note might tell us."

Josh leaned forward as Sam unfolded the note and began to read. He frowned as Sam's expression changed to sadness.

"What?" Josh prompted anxiously.

Sam silently handed Josh the note and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Josh."Sam stated softly after his friend had finished reading. "I thought I had convinced her to stay. At least for a little while."

Josh stood and placed the paper on Sam's desk as he picked up his back pack. "You tried, Sam."

"What are you going to do?"Sam asked with concern not wanting to have to bail Josh out of jail again.

Josh moved toward the doorway. "Find her and beg her to stay."

Sam watched his friend leave hoping that some happiness would come out of this mess.

*******

At two a.m. Josh returned to his apartment struggling to keep his fear under control. After leaving the White House Josh had went to Sam's apartment. Donna hadn't been there so he had went to her apartment. There he had stayed for four hours until Donna's roommate finally took pity on him and let him into the apartment.

Donna's suitcase and clothes were still in her closet so that was a good sign that she hadn't left town.

"You can stay on the couch if you want."Sarah, Donna's roommate said as she stifled a yawn.

Josh glanced at the brown haired woman. "Thanks."

Sarah smiled briefly. "Donna would have my head if I let you leave this late."

"She didn't tell you anything..."

"Josh I told you I haven't really talked to her since she went to stay at Sam's."

"No messages for her on the machine?"

Sarah sat down in a chair next to the sofa. "Josh, we've been through this."

Josh's head dropped. "I'm sorry....things have been strained between us....I just want to make sure she's safe."

Sarah stood and placed a gentle supportive hand on Josh's right shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, Josh. Did you call her friends?"

Josh shook his head. "I don't know any of the last names."

Sarah walked over to the kitchen and plucked the phone book and Donna's address book from the cabinet by the phone. She walked back into the living room and handed the phone book to Josh.

"I'll use my cell and try her friends."Sarah offered as she sat down next to him.

"I'll try the hospitals again."Josh stated solemnly as he opened the phone book praying that Sarah was the one to find Donna and not him. 

  
* * *


	24. Initiative 24

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  


"This better be Defcon 3."Sam muttered sleepily as he answered the phone. He had no idea what time it was. But his gut was telling him that it was nowhere near the normal time to get up.

"Defcon 3?"Josh replied grinning despite the very grim situation. "No more spy movies for you my friend."

Sam sat up in bed and glanced wearily at the clock. "Josh, it's 3:35."

"I know."Josh replied as he looked out the window of Donna's apartment. "I was hoping Donna was there."

"She's not, Josh."Sam replied as he leaned back against the pillow not bothering to turn the light on.

"Are you sure?"Josh asked even though he knew she wasn't there. But at this point he was grasping at straws.

"Yes Josh I'm sure."Sam replied. "You haven't been able to find her?"

Josh shook his head. "No. I've been at Donna's all night and she never came home. Her suitcase and clothes are still here so she hasn't left town. I tried all the hospitals and they have no Jane Does listed that fit Donna's description."

"She'll turn up, Josh."Sam assured him. "She has a good head on her shoulders."

Josh glanced back at Sarah curled up asleep on the sofa. "How was she the last time you talked to her?"

"She was sad, mad at you but fine otherwise."Sam replied."Have you tried calling the other assistants?"

Josh nodded as he sat down. "Yeah, those were some of my first calls. If she was there they weren't saying."

"There's one other place you could try."Sam suggested.

"Where?"Josh asked then he realized where Sam was going with it. "No, Sam. I'm not calling him."

"It's worth a try."

Josh stood. "Sam, I'm not waking the British Ambassador at 3 a.m. to find out if my assistant's there."

"You woke the Deputy Communications Director at 3 a.m."Sam retorted.

"She wouldn't go to him, Sam."Josh insisted ignoring Sam's comment. "Not with everything out in the open."

"Everything's not out in the open."Sam replied stifling a yawn. "You two didn't talk at breakfast, remember?"

"Yeah."Josh said quietly. "Go back to sleep, Sam."

Sam shook his head as he tossed the covers off. "No point now. I might as well come over."

"I'm fine, Sam. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not bailing you out of jail again."Sam replied as he got out of bed and reached for a clean shirt.

"Suit yourself."Josh said sharply as he ended the conversation.

*********

"What happened to you two?" CJ asked with concern as Josh and Sam stumbled into Leo's office for the seven o'clock staff meeting. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

"I hate that metaphor."Sam mumbled as he sat down on the sofa.

CJ turned to face Josh who looked like he was wearing the same suit he had on the day before. "Joshua?"

Josh scanned the room grateful that Toby and Leo weren't there yet. "I spent the night at Donna's apartment....she didn't come home."

"She's missing?"CJ replied worriedly.

Sam shook his head. "We're not sure...."

"Sam." Josh interrupted but Sam waved him silent.

"We're not sure, Josh."Sam repeated grimly. "All we know is that none of the assistants have heard from her."

"Or her roommate."Josh countered as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"That's not like Donna."CJ acknowledged as she sat down in the chair next to Josh.

"No it's not."Sam agreed. "But her clothes and suitcase were still in her closet so she hasn't left town."

"Who hasn't left town?"Toby inquired as he entered the room coffee and bagel in hand.

"Donna."CJ supplied knowing that the communications director hadn't heard the full story yet of Donna's resgination.

"What'd you do now, Josh?"Toby asked as he sat down next to Sam.

"Its a long story."Sam replied wishing he had stopped somewhere for coffee. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

"It's complicated."CJ interjected before Josh could stuff his foot into his mouth.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "When isn't it complicated. So somebody spill....what happened to cause Donna to quit?"

"Her engagement to Marbury." Sam replied his mind too tired to remember that Donna's engagement had been a fake.

Toby nearly dumped his coffee on the floor as he cast an incredulous look at Josh. "She's engaged to Marbury?"

"She was."Josh replied as he ran a weary hand over his face.

"When did all this happen?"Toby inquired looking back at CJ.

CJ couldn't help but grin. "Toby you really do lock yourself in your office don't you? This has been in the grapevine and in Cahill's column."

Toby glared at her slightly. "Karen Cahill isn't at the top of my reading list."

"The point is that none of this is true and Donna didn't come home last night."Josh stated angrily frustrated that he had allowed the situation to get to this point.

Toby looked from Josh to CJ and to Sam and back again. "So there's no engagement?"

CJ shook her head. "No Donna made it up."

Toby blinked. "And she talked Marbury into going along with it?"

CJ nodded. "Yes he may have done it to get back at Josh and Leo."

At that point Leo entered the room and sat down behind his desk. "Who did what to get back at Josh and I?"

Josh leapt to his feet and walked toward the door. "I'm sorry Leo I can't stay for the meeting. Sam will fill you in as to why."

Before Leo could reply Josh left the room.

  
* * *


	25. Initiative 25

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  


Josh stopped at his office to grab his backpack and cell phone. He'd told Sarah when they'd left to call him the instant she heard anything. Josh had just picked the backpack off the chair when a flash of blonde hair made him freeze.

Josh looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Donna was perched on the arm of his chair staring out the window just like she always did waiting for him to return.

Without a word Josh dropped the backpack and kicked the door closed. Donna turned to face him and Josh saw the tears in her eyes.

Josh rounded the desk and pulled her into a tight embrace. Part of him wanted to shake her for the anxiety he'd been through. But right now Josh was just very grateful that Donna was alive and unhurt. Even if she was still mad at him.

After several minutes Josh pulled back so he could see her face.

"Do you have any idea what I went through last night?"Josh asked in a choked whisper."I had no idea where you were or if you were hurt..."

Donna touched his right shoulder. "I know....I'm sorry....that's why I'm here. Sarah said you stayed the night."

"Where were you?"Josh asked his voice gaining a little strength. He hoped against hope that Sam had been wrong. That she wasn't at Marbury's.

Donna stepped back and returned her gaze to the window. "I didn't feel like going home. I called my friend Rebecca who works at the State department. We went to a club and I crashed on her sofa."

They were both silent for a moment before Donna turned to face Josh. "Why did you come by my apartment?"

Josh reached out and caressed her cheek lightly. "I couldn't leave things the way they were. I shouldn't have blown up at you at breakfast."

Donna sat down on the edge of the desk. "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Joshua. I never intended for it to go this far."

Josh stood in front of her and cupped her chin in his hands forcing her to meet his gaze."And I'm sorry that you felt you had to go to these lengths. Don't you know by now how I feel about you, Donnatella?"

Donna caught his right hand in hers. "Sometimes I think I do but other times you do something..."

Josh smiled as he tenderly tucked a stray blonde hair behind her left ear with his free hand.

"Then lets settle this once and for all." Josh replied gently. "If nothing else this mess showed me what my life professionally and personally would be like without you. It would be cold and empty."

Donna felt the tears start again but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that after everything her plan actually worked. She was in Josh's arms.

"I love you, Donnatella Moss."Josh continued huskily. "Even with your trivia tagents and hair brained schemes. Can you forgive me for being an idoit?"

Donna smiled and nodded as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes Joshua, I forgive you and I love you."

Josh's heart melted at her words and he pulled Donna closer. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll never leave me again."

Donna leaned forward to kiss him. "I promise."   
* * *


	26. Initiative 26

 

Title: Initiative  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue :)  
Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can visit  
Couple: J/D  
Summary: Donna comes up with a plan to make Josh see the light :)  
Spoilers: General second season  
Notes: This is set between "The Drop In" and "Bartlet's 3rd State of the Union". I can't remember what month 'The Drop in' is set during but if it conflicts with the show's timeline just consider it a plot device.:) Many thanks to Amanda for betaing.  


Epilog

It was eight o'clock before Josh and Donna were finally able to settle in front of a candle lit dinner. Josh had wanted to go out but Donna had been content to stay at his apartment. Outside a light snow was falling.

Josh met Donna's gaze across the table. She was wearing a simple knee length short-sleeved burgundy dress that took his breath away.

Donna set the carton of Chinese takeout aside and reached to take Josh's hand in hers.

"This is nice."

Josh nodded."We need to do it every night."

Donna laughed. "With our schedules I don't think that's possible."

Josh grinned. "I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff, Donnatella, I'll make it work."

"I'll hold you to that, Joshua."Donna replied lovingly as she leaned over to kiss him softly.

After they came up for air Josh and Donna enjoyed the rest of the meal in companionable silence.

"You done with that fried rice?"Josh asked steering his chopsticks toward one of Donna's cartons.

Donna nodded and passed the chicken fried rice toward him while saying. "There's something I have to tell you."

"That the chicken fried rice had less chicken than normal?" Josh teased as he moved the carton so it was directly in front of him.

"Josh."

Josh's head jerked up at the serious tone of her voice. "If you're worried about CJ, don't be. I think she's been in our corner since before we realized we had a thing."

"I'm not worried about CJ."

Josh set his chopsticks down and scooted his chair closer to hers. "Then what is it? Is Marbury hassling you?"

Donna met his gaze. This was part of her plan that she had almost forgot about.

"No."Donna replied with a shake of her head. "John's been wonderful. Remember I asked Karen Cahill to print the false engagement story?"

Josh nodded. "I'll make sure there's no trouble from that. Cahill owes us."

"It's not that....I promised her an exclusive."

Josh blinked. "An exclusive to what?"

"Us." Donna replied watching his reaction closely.

"Donna!" Josh exclaimed."I don't want our relationshp splashed across the front page."

Donna smiled slightly. "I think you already accomplished that with your brawl."

"It didn't make the front page." Josh protested and at Donna's raised eyebrow added. "Of that many papers."

Donna reached out and took Josh's hand. "If we talk to her and let her print our side their might not be as big of a backlash."

Josh squeezed her hand. "Their won't be a backlash, Donnatella, CJ will take care of it."

"Talking to Karen can't hurt." Donna suggested not wanting their relationship to be a scandal for the administration.

"I can name several occasions where it has." Josh replied even though he knew she was right.

"Josh...."

Josh stood pulling her up with him. "Alright, alright we'll talk with her but only after we get CJ's approval. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Josh replied as he took her hand and lead her toward the living room. "I don't want to spend any part of the rest of our evening talking about   
work."

Donna wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what do you want to do then?" she asked with a michevious grin.

"Dance for starters."Josh replied huskily.

A soft country song came over the radio speakers and Donna melted into Josh's arms. She had never felt more at home anywhere in her life.

_/Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me_  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams...

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss_  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time everytime  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes...

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

_Every little thing that you do_  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you./

  
"I love you Donnatella."Josh whispered tenderly his voice barely audible over the music.

"I love you too, Joshua."Donna replied wishing she could freeze time and they could stay like this forever.

end.


End file.
